Skypeverse Trope Page
All of the Other Reindeer: EM-R Always Save the Husband: Mechakara, to Evilkara Amazon Brigade: C-DYNA's elite force; the Mistresses of Chaos. Angrish: Mechakara before punching Mythos' head off Anything That Moves: Half the Treehouse. The other half goes for the penis. Asshole Victim: Evilkara, when Jacie bound him. Audio Erotica: So many. Ryan and Rinbot, especially Aussies With Artillery Magnets: Beth Aw Look They Really Do Love Each Other: Spoony and Rinbot Axe Crazy: Evil Jailbait Badass Bookworm: Taylor Battle Couple: Rinbot and Spoony, Mechakara and Evilkara The Baroness: Mythos, pre death-by-fap Beam O War: Mechakara and Evilkara before they fell for each other Beautiful Dreamer: Mechakara to Evilkara Belligerent Sexual Tension: Mechakara and Evilkara Berserk Button: *Never show Weaver a kittyface *Never talk about MPreg in front of Freya *Never sexualize the Beatles in front of Vicky *Never talk about flamingos in front of Robyn *Never talk about Judd Apatow in front of Dodger Big Lipped Alligator Moment: All the #contextisforskype quotes Big No: Jacie's "Big Derp" Big Screwed Up Family: The Treehouse Blondes Are Evil: Mythos, possibly Blonde Republican Sex Kitten: Jacie Body Horror: Rinbot and Mechakara. Just...Rinbot and Mechakara. Oh, and Steve apparently vomits tentacles. Eeeeew. *Oh, and now Burton is wearing the skin of an alternate reality's Vicky. Eww? Break the Badass: Mechakara Break the Cutie: EM-R. Also, Evilkara. Broken Bird: Rinbot, before she met Spoony Butt Monkey: Spoony, Weaver Can't Have Sex, Ever: Maus Can't Hold His Liquor: Spoony and Dodger Capulet Counterpart: Rinbot, EM-R, possibly Catchphrase: Many. Including, but not limited to: *'Everyone: '"That never ''happens!", "Kittens, kittens everywhere!", "Bees, my god.", "*RAGE*", "Derp.", "To the kink/meta meme!" "I throw my NO at that!" *'Rin: "Oh-h-h boy." *'Nochi: '"When did I say I was helping?" *'Weaver: '"-fapfapfap-", "Grrrrrrrr!" *'Freya: '"I'M NOT CUTE!" *'Jacie: '"From the depths of my anus, I pull some verbals and cast X." *'Ryan: '"Do I have to use the Snob voice?" *'''Dodger: "Bad news, guys." Cheerful Child: Widget Chewing the Scenery: Mechakara, Dodger and Rin. And how. Chivalrous Pervert: Weaver Cleans Up Nicely: Rinbot, EM-R Cloudcuckoolander: The entire cast Combat Pragmatist: Mechakara Combat Sadomasochist: RINBOT. Cool Vs. Awesome: Pretty much any battle. Costume Copycat: EM-R Crazy Cat Crab Lady: Dodger Crosses the Line Twice: Weaver Crowning Moment of Awesome: Uh...you want us to list them all? Impossible. Here are some, though. *The Robopocalypse, the Siege of Memphis in particular *Jacie exploding undead *Ryan's Snob voice *Dodger reprogramming Mecha Crowning Moment of Funny: Too many. Some include: *Spoony trying to fix a house *Weaver fapping Mythos to death *Random accordion noises *Any #contextisforskype moment *Dodger's reaction to a Dalek leering at her through a window. Crowning Moment of Heartwarming: Once again, too many to list out, but some include: *Mechakara getting Evilkara's name and address tatooed on his arm *Spoony proposing to Rinbot with the Black Lantern Ring *Mechakara's marriage to Evilkara *Anything Sarah does *Spoony to Burton: "If you mess with any of my girls, I will deconstruct you, circuit by circuit." *Dodger giving EM-R the bouquet at Spoony and Rinbot's wedding. "Hold onto him." Crowning Music of Awesome: Any song Rin writes. The Cutie: Taylor, Beth and Freya Cute Monster Girl: Rinbot, EM-R, Evil Jailbait Deadpan Snarker: Half the goddamn cast Defector from Decadence: Mechakara, Rinbot, and most of the other "good" robot cast Depraved Bisexual: THE ENTIRE GODDAMN CAST The Dragon: *Jacie (previously Mechakara) to Dodger *Ryan to Freya *Weaver to Taylor and occasionally Rin Emotionless Girl: Most of the bots, save EM-R and Rinbot The Emperors: Mechakara and Evilkara, over three states one-third of the Eastern United States, no less. Even Evil Has Standards: The robots refuse to meddle in each other's weddings. Even the Girls Want Her: All of them, apparently. *Especially Mythos. Rawr. Evil is Not A Toy: Dodger attempting to reprogram Mecha. Multiple times. Evil Laugh: Everyone Evil Matriarch: C-DYNA. Evil Versus Evil: Mechakara v. Enemy of the Week Exact Eavesdropping: Thank you, Twitter. Thank you. Exactly What It Says On theTin: Evil Jailbait. She's an evil version of Jailbait. Extraordinarily Empowered Girl: E-MR Face-Heel Turn: Rinbot Fantastic Romance: Every couple ever. Falling For Someone Never Met: Insano to EM-R, Jacie to Ryan Femme Fatale: Half the goddamn cast Fetish Fuel: Ryan's Snob voice. And how. Fetish Fuel Station Attendant: Everyone. EVERYONE. Fourth-Date Marriage: Mechakara and Evilkara Freudian Slip: Everything we ever penis. I mean say. Friend to All Living Things: Dodger Genki Girl: Rin. RIN. Genre Savvy: Everyone, to varying degrees. Get Ahold of Yourself, Man!: Dodger to Spoony, repeatedly Girl In A Box: Jacie and Taylor, in the jailbait box Girls with Guns: And lasers. Mostly lasers. Girl With Psycho Weapon: Evil Jailbait and her gun. God Couple: Mechakara and Evilkara God Save Us From the Queen: C-DYNA Groupie Brigade: The Treehouse Handsome Devil: Mechakara, Spoony a bit Heel-Face Turn: Rinbot, EM-R Heel Realization: Rinbot Heroic Sociopath: Everybody. All of them. All the time. Okay, well, mostly. Ho Yay: Ryan and Steve Holding Hands: Mechakara and Evilkara. All the damn time. Hot Amazon: Rinbot Hot Librarian: Jacie I Just Want to be Badass: The Treehouse girls I Just Want to Have Friends: EM-R I'm Taking Her Home With Me: Some reactions to Widget Interspecies Romance: Everyone. Jailbait: In normal and extra-crazy varieties. Jekyll and Hyde: Dodger and Black Lantern Dodger Jerkass Woobie: Spoony The Kings of Town: Mechakara and Evilkara over Memphis the State of Tennessee. The Klutz: Maus Land Down Under: Beth Legal Jailbait: Evil Jailbait (thanks to trans-dimensional shenanigans), Jacie Loveable Nerds: Everybody Love Triangle: Both Vicky and Beth claim to love Burton. Spoony is not happy about this. Lust Object: Mythos Mad Artist: Rin and Jailbait Magical Girl Warrior: Jacie, occasionally Rin Magical Queer: Rin Magic Versus Science: But of course. Mama Bear Wolf: Seriously internet, don't fuck with the Treehouse; Dodger will end your ass. Manly Tears: Mecha. ALL THE FUCKING TIME OH GOD The Medic: Jacie Meganekko: Rin, Taylor and Nochi Memetic Molester: Mechakara. Oh god, Mechakara. Moral Event Horizon: Burton, who stands out in a cast of assholes Morality Pet: Sarah to Mechakara and Evilkara. A Mother to her Girls: Dodger The Muse: Keeva. It all started with a derpy laptop... My Name Is Not Durwood: Mechakara has completely disowned the name "Pollo." Doesn't stop other machines from calling him by it, though. Nice Guy: Weaver, Ryan Nightmare Fuel: Evilkara's ''good ''dreams. Non-Action Guy: Ryan Non-Action Snarker: Cat Obfuscating Stupidity: Mechakara after Dodger's failed "reprogramming." Only Sane Man: Ryan Papa Wolf: Spoony to Vicky Perverse Sexual Lust: In this fandom? NEVER! *Weaver to Lupa and JesuOtaku *All the girls to Mythos *Rin to everyone, especially Scarlett *Taylor and Jacie to TITS and Film Brain *Jacie to Ryan *Taylor to Jacie and vice-versa Pirate Girl: Beth Plug and Play Friends: People tend to get along very easily once they're introduced. Pornomancer: Mechakara and Evilkara Primadonna: Mythos Robosexual: Gee, you think? Robot Girl: EM-R, Rinbot, Mythos, C-DYNA, Widget Robot Me: Rinbot, Mechadodger, and now Burton is wearing the skin of an AU Vicky. Robotic Spouse: Mechakara and Rinbot to Evilkara and Spoony, respectively; although, both marriages are fairly egalitarian. Rule of Three: Ryan Screw Yourself: Mechakara and Evilkara. MY GOD. Serious Business: "I SPILLED THE RUM!" Ship Tease: Everyone, with everyone Shrinking Violet: Maus Sickeningly Sweethearts: Evilkara and Mechakara, Insano and EM-R Small Girl Big Gun : Evil Jailbait Spicy Latina : Taylor Steampunk : Cat and Maus Sweet Home Alabama : Maus Tastes Like Diabetes : Widget, Son of Dodger Team Mom : Dodger Thirty Sue Pileup : Oops. Token Loli: Widget Tomboy and Girly Girl : Rinbot and EM-R may be headed towards this sort of relationship Too Kinky to Torture : Rinbot, Rin, Mechakara and Evilkara Two Guys and a Girl : Freya, with Ryan and Steve Unholy Matrimony : oh my god Mechakara and Evilkara. Unstoppable Rage: Vicky Weekend Inventor : Maus Woobie Destroyer of Worlds : Evilkara and Mechakara. Mostly the former, though Mecha has his moments. Wrench Wench :Maus